


Please Daddy

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy!Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Harry calls louis baby alot, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Pining, Size Kink, Spanking, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, also not heavy but there, bottom!Louis, not heavy but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do one that’s a/b/o and Louis goes into heat while him and harry are at a club with all the boys and harry and Zayn are both alphas and they take him back to l and h’s flat and have a really hot threesome with double penetration and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Alpha/Omega fic, so i'm absolutely sorry if it's horrible. It was written pretty much in three hours in a span of two days. I haven't wrote anything in a month so I hope you guys like it. *bites nails nervously* 
> 
> Thank you Jewell for the prompt (larrysfavoritelube) !!

**Please Daddy**

 

"Lou, are you sure going out tonight is a good idea?"

Louis just smiled as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt, leaving the top few undone and therefore exposing his ‘ _It Is What It Is_ ’ tattoo.

"Harry, it’ll be fine - plus, you and Zayn are going to be there. I still have a few days yet, babe.” Louis pouted as he stepped closer to Harry, giving him puppy dog eyes.  “Anyway, don’t you want to dance with me?”

As he rolled his eyes, Harry knew he couldn’t deny Louis. He may be the Alpha, but Louis was in charge at the end of the day.

"Zayn texted me; he’s waiting for us there. You ready?"

Harry nodded and slapped his boyfriend’s bum on their way out.

_________

Once at the club, Louis pulled Harry straight to the dance floor and began grinding on him; swinging his hips to the music and wrapping his arms loosely around Harry’s neck. 

Louis’ scent was intoxicating.

Harry watched as Louis got lost in the music. ‘ _My beautiful omega,_ ’ he thought to himself. He couldn’t do anything but notice how Louis’ tiny frame, perfectly rounded arse and,  _hell,_  his  _whole body_  was beautiful.

"Let’s get a drink.” Louis pulled Harry off the dance floor and over to the bar. While waiting for the bartender, Louis’ stomach began to turn and his body started to heat up.

_No!_ Louis thought.  _It can’t be._

"Going to use the restroom, babe; get me my usual, alright?" Louis asked, pulling away from Harry quickly.

Harry watched Louis hurry off to the bathroom, unsure of what just happened.

"Hey, Harry - Lou okay?" Zayn asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah; just needs the loo, I guess."

______

Once Louis hit the bathroom, he could feel it.  _Fuck_. He was already getting hard and his arse was getting slicker by the minute. He couldn’t start now;  _not here_.

_Maybe if he got off real quick, he could grab Harry and run home..._

Louis looked down at his cock – which was now fully hard - before quickly unbuckling his jeans and shoving his hand down, grabbing his cock fiercely.

"Fuck," Louis moaned as he bucked up into his hand. It wouldn’t take him long to come.  _Fuck_ , he needed Harry badly.

Louis continued tugging on his cock faster and faster, bringing him very little relief. He needed something up his arse so badly - and this was just the beginning.

"Harry," Louis whined as he carried on, his brain becoming fuzzy and muffled.

Moments later, he heard the bathroom door slam against the wall. The door of the stall Louis was in was thrown open and Louis’ eyes met Harry’s in a daze. His pupils were dilated and his body was tense.

"I knew you’d start," Harry said, pulling Louis off the toilet. "Look at you, all hard and desperate. I bet you’re hurting now, aren’t you, baby?"

Louis nodded, tears in his eyes. "Please, Harry… Please; I need you."

"What, fuck you right here? Where anyone could walk in? Such a dirty boy," Harry replied, spanking Louis’ arse.

Louis moaned at the contact, loving the slight sting that the slap gave him. Letting go of his cock, he pulled his pants down and bent over the slink slightly, his arse on full display.

"Please, Daddy; need you…so bad."

And Harry was done for.

His Alpha instincts took over; he couldn't deny his pretty little omega of anything - especially when he looked so desperately beautiful like this.

Rock hard already, Harry quickly unbuckled his skinny jeans, shoving them down to his ankles and leaving the rest of his clothing intact as he grabbed his boyfriend’s bum, spreading his cheeks.

"So wet for me babe." Harry inserted two fingers into his boyfriend’s wet heat, resulting in a loud moan from the omega. "Gonna fuck you so good baby, and then get you home for round two. Sound good?"

"Yes, Daddy; please. Need your cock so bad. Please, please," Louis begged, pushing back against Harry’s fingers, needing more.

"So fucking needy baby." Harry withdrew his fingers, lining up quickly before thrusting in.

"Fuck!" Louis screamed as he came instantly, completely untouched.

"Came already baby? Such a good boy. Think you can come one more time for me?"

"Harry, is everything-"

Louis looked towards the door to where Zayn was stood, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Fuck, I…" Zayn couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful omega. With his heat full blown, his scent was strong and went straight to the Alpha’s cock.

Louis’ eyes went straight to Zayn’s bulge which was growing by the second. His mouth watered; he wanted it.

Harry noticed.

"You want his cock baby? Mmm, I can see you staring at it. Wanna wrap that pretty little mouth around it?"

"Yes, yes, Daddy. Want it so bad," Louis moaned as he started pumping his own erection.

"Mmmm, so good. Come on Zayn - give him what he wants."

Zayn didn’t need to be told twice; he quickly dropped his trousers and pulled himself up onto the sink.

Louis wasted no time as he quickly took Zayn into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Fuck," Zayn moaned, gripping Louis’ hair and controlling the pace.

"So close. Keep sucking baby; gonna fill your pretty arse up with cum while Zayn fills your mouth."

Louis moaned as Harry’s pace quickened, hitting his prostate dead on.

The vibrations from Louis’ mouth caused Zayn to fall over the edge and fill up the pretty omega’s mouth, some cum escaping and dripping down his chin. Harry followed right after.

Louis was relieved for about thirty seconds before his cock started to fill again and the desperate need for something in his arse returned.

"Look at my pretty omega: cum dripping down your legs and all over your mouth. You look so beautiful. Let’s get going babe, because I know you’re still gagging for it."

After a quick rearrangement of their clothing, Zayn and Harry escorted Louis out of the club and into the back seat of the car.

"I’ll drive - you be a good boy for Zayn and ride his cock, won’t you baby?"

Louis frantically nodded as he stated unbuckling Zayn’s trousers.  _Fuck_ , he hated feeling so weak and desperate but he needed _something_  and there was no denying it. Zayn lifted his hips up so Louis could pull his jeans down to his knees, and seconds later, the omega had kicked his own jeans off completely and was straddling Zayn’s hips.

"You being a good boy baby?" Harry asked, staring intensely into the rear-view mirror as he quickly drove through traffic.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis was now facing Harry as he bent over between the seats, lowering his body onto Zayn’s hard cock. He wasn’t as big as Harry, but it would do just fine.

"Fuck Lou; so tight," Zayn moaned as he started fucking up into Louis.

"Daddy can I touch myself?" Louis asked, his nails digging into the seat.

"Mmm no baby, not yet,” Harry responded, struggling to keep his eyes on the road and not on his omega.

Louis whined but listened as Zayn kept fucking into him.

"Almost home, baby. Gonna let Zayn come in your arse, hm?"

Louis nodded frantically as he leaned back and began to ride Zayn harder, chasing his own orgasm.

Zayn moaned as he watched Louis desperately ride him, still a bit shocked that this was happening, but grateful nevertheless. He’d wanted to fuck Louis since he met him all those years ago and now it was all he’d fantasized about and more.

"You feel so good, Lou. I’m so close."

"Pulling in now, Lou. Best make Zayn come so we can get you upstairs."

Seconds later, Zayn was shooting deep into Louis’ heat, filling him up once again, his muscles tightening. Once he’d come down from his high, the back door to the Range Rover opened and Harry reached out for his omega, pulling him up and carrying him bridal style.

"Such a good boy," Harry praised when he saw Zayn’s blissful expression. "Now let’s get you upstairs. Wanna see you completely naked and begging for us to fuck you."

_____

Finally upstairs and sprawled out on all fours, Louis bit his lip and watched Zayn and Harry strip.

"So pretty." Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ body, his skin soft to the touch.

Zayn stood behind him, his eyes locked on the little omega. Usually if another Alpha was in the room they would fight before even touching the omega, but they both had one common goal - knotting the pretty boy on the bed.

"So baby, I wanna try something and you’re going to listen and do as I say, alright?"

Louis nodded frantically, his brain tuning everything out but the sound of Harry’s voice.

"You’re going to ride my cock for a little while as you suck Zayn off, and then we’re gonna fuck you together, okay?"

"B-but Daddy, I can-"

Harry spanked Louis hard across the bum before leaning down to the omega’s ear. "You’ll take what I give you, alright?

"Yes Daddy," Louis mumbled as he leaned back on his heels, waiting for Harry to position himself on the bed.

"Come on baby, I’m ready," Harry said, leaning back against the pillows and pulling Louis on top of him.

Zayn quickly followed, putting one leg up on the bed as he watched Louis lower himself onto Harry, a delicious moan forcing its way past his lips.

"Alright baby, now Zayn," Harry instructed once Louis was fully seated.

Obeying the Alpha, Louis quickly took Zayn’s hard cock in his hand pumping slowly before kitten licking the tip.

Zayn’s head fell back, moaning loudly at the small touches. His fingers carded through Louis’ hair, gripping onto the strands as he pushed further into Louis’ mouth, wanting more.

The sensation of Harry fucking him and the cock in his mouth was becoming overwhelming. Louis didn’t know how he was remembering to breathe; his body was getting heavy and he felt light-headed.

Harry watched Louis as his body became loose, like a ragdoll.  _Fuck, was he going under?_  Not yet - he still had to do one last thing.

"Alright baby, lean back; that’s enough," Harry whispered.

Louis let go of Zayn’s cock, falling back against Harry’s chest and breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded and his lips wet with spit and precome.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful." Zayn gripped Louis’ cock, pumping it slowly and bringing more beautiful sounds out of the omega.

"Listen to me now, baby. Zayn’s going to fuck you too now, yeah? We’ll go slow. You let him now; don’t push him away, okay?"

Louis whimpered. “Yes Daddy.”

Harry grabbed Louis legs, spreading them wide and therefore giving Zayn plenty of room.

Zayn got on the bed slowly, noticing how the pretty omega’s eyes followed his every move. Positioning himself between Harry’s legs, he watched as the slick slowly dripped onto the bed and Harry’s cock.  _Fuck, he looked so good_.

Harry kept his eyes on Zayn, making sure he’d take his time and not hurt Louis. Zayn looked up at that moment and Harry just nodded, silently giving him the okay.

Louis was nervous. He wasn’t sure if his body could handle this, but,  _god,_  he wanted to try.

"Please, Zayn," he whispered, looking up at the Alpha pleadingly.

"Alright, Lou," Zayn murmured, kissing his cheek before lining up and pushing the head of his cock in slowly.

Louis moaned loudly, a mixture of pleasure and pain - and Zayn wasn’t even in half-way yet.

"Daddy, it hurts," Louis hiccupped.

"Zayn’s stopped baby, but you can do this. It’s going to feel so good.  _You_  feel so good, my pretty boy," Harry told him, petting his hair and kissing his neck.

Zayn grabbed Louis’ softening cock and begun pumping, hoping to take some of the pain away. Louis moaned as he lifted his head, nodding for Zayn to continue.

This was definitely different for him; having his cock in someone else with another Alpha, and  _fuck_ , it felt fantastic. So tight; the two different sensations were fucking hot.

Finally seated, Zayn gave Louis a moment to adjust while he continued stoking him.

"Feeling alright baby?" Harry asked gently, brushing the omega’s hair from his forehead.

Louis just mumbled, unable to form coherent words.

"Mmm gonna knot you so good. Make you feel better, yeah?"

Louis nodded as they both began to move inside him. He could feel them separately, yet together; he felt so full - like he was going to get torn apart.

Closing his eyes, Louis turned his face into Harry’s neck as the pace quickened.

"Feel so good baby. You gonna come for Daddy?"

Louis bit Harry’s neck in response as soft little noises continued falling from the omega’s mouth.

"S’ c-close," Zayn murmured.

"Gonna let Zayn come on your face baby?"

Louis nodded as he looked over at Zayn, biting his lip. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and so could Harry.

Zayn quickly pulled out, along with Harry, leaving a very confused Louis. He began whimpering, his hole clenching desperately.

"Shh baby, hang on. I’m gonna knot you; just want you on your back so I can see your pretty face."

Louis nodded as Harry quickly flipped their positions before re-entering him. Louis moaned out as he watched Zayn move closer, leaning over him as he quickly pumped his cock.

"Open your mouth baby," Harry bit out, pinning Louis’ arms above his head and closing his eyes as he pounded into Louis harder, shaking the bed.

Zayn watched Louis’ mouth open, and, angling downward, he continued stroking himself quickly. Seconds later he was coming hard, shooting cum all over Louis’ face and mouth.

"Such a good boy," Harry praised as he let go of Louis’ wrists, fiercely grabbing the headboard.

"Can I come Daddy? Please," Louis mumbled slowly.

"Fuck, come on baby - come with me," Harry answered when he felt his knot popping, pumping Louis full of his cum.

Feeling Harry’s knot pop inside of him pushed Louis over and he was coming for the fourth time that night, with only a few dribbles escaping.

Harry stroked Louis’ cheek and switched their positions so he could cuddle him. Louis whimpered when Harry finally settled him against his chest.

"I know baby, I’m sorry," Harry purred, grabbing the wash cloth from the table where Zayn had left it before sneaking out of the room.

Louis felt the warm cloth on his skin and snuggled deeper into Harry’s embrace, completely exhausted.  He knew that he needed to sleep before he was up again and his heat returned in full force; the next few days neither of them would have much chance to sleep or eat very much so he needed every little bit he could get.

"Get some sleep Lou," Harry whispered, stroking his hair and traveling down to his face and back lightly, knowing it would knock him out quickly.

Louis just hummed his response as his breath started to even out.

Harry watched Louis for a moment. If Louis wasn't so tired he’d probably call him a weirdo for staring, but sometimes he just likes to sit back and admire his boy.

Kissing Louis' cheek, Harry whispered, "I love you, Lou."

Louis smiled softly.

"I love you too."

 

**Tumblr** : [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, Kudos and bookmarks are deeply appreciated! Again sorry it's not that good. It's my first attempt at Alpha/Omega category. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Scarlet! (truthtattoos) She's absolutely amazing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
